The present invention relates to a drive assembly for rotating an output member.
There are many known hydraulic drive assemblies which are utilized for many different purposes including driving winches, mixers, and vehicle wheels. One of these known hydraulic drive assemblies is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,686,978. This known hydraulic drive assembly includes a hydraulic motor which is bolted to an axle spindle. The wheel of a vehicle is rotatably mounted on the axle spindle by a pair of bearing assemblies. A planetary-type gear reduction unit is mounted outwardly of the axle spindle and is effective to reduce the rate at which the wheel is driven upon operation of the drive motor.
To enable a vehicle to be utilized under certain operating conditions, it is desirable to minimize the axial extent of the wheel drive assembly. Of course, when a gear reduction unit is mounted outwardly of the axle spindle, the wheel drive assembly tends to have a relatively large axial extent. The axial extent of the known wheel drive assembly also tends to be increased by the provision of a motor housing which is separate from the axle spindle.